1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets and more particularly pertains to a new pivot bracket assembly for mounting items, such as coaxial cable and microwave waveguide, to a structure such as an antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mounting brackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, mounting brackets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mounting brackets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,830; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,916; U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,663; U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,580; U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,064; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,922.
In use, mounting bracket assemblies are used to secure coaxial cable or microwave waveguide to a tower antenna structure. As the co-axial cable or microwave waveguide get closer to the top of the antenna structure, it becomes increasingly difficult to secure the cable to the antenna structure because of the unique angles, turns, and bends that are encountered. Similarly, unique angles, turns and bends are also encountered as the cable is routed to the transmitter building. Most prior art brackets extend out in a generally linear line so that the cable is held out in a straight line from the structure. However, these prior art brackets make it difficult to secure cable to the structure when non straight angles, bends and turns are encountered.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pivot bracket assembly. The inventive device includes a pair of disks with each disk having a generally circular hole therethrough. The inner faces of the disks are positioned adjacent each other with the holes of the disks coaxial to each other. The threaded portion of a threaded fastener is extended through the holes of the disks such that the head portion of the threaded fastener is positioned adjacent the outer surface of one of the disks and the threaded portion extends outwardly from the outer face of the other of the disks. A nut is threaded on the threaded portion of the threaded fastener to hold the disks together. The outer surface of each of the disks has an angle arm outwardly extending therefrom. Each of the angle arms has a generally circular hole therethrough.
In these respects, the pivot bracket assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting items, such as coaxial cable and microwave waveguide, to a structure such as an antenna.